Hinges for top-loading appliances such as washing machines and dryers may include or be operatively connected to a counterbalance assembly that provides a desired counterbalance effect such that the lid/door requires no more than a select amount of force to open, stays open without external support when fully opened, self-closes by gravity without harsh slamming against the appliance body when the lid/door is moved to a select partially closed position, and remains closed during normal operating conditions of the appliance. The counterbalance assembly must fit in a limited area and be designed to operate even after prolonged and repeated exposure to water, soap, bleach, heat, etc. A need has been identified for a new and improved appliance lid/door hinge counterbalance assembly that meets the above-noted design requirements while providing structural and/or functional advantages over known designs.